


It's Okay

by xambedox



Series: original works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedox/pseuds/xambedox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay. She doesn't really mind it. She tries not to mind it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a school assignment a few months ago and figured there was no rule that the only things I posted had to be fanfiction so here we are

She sat in silence. Her eyes focused on the phone in her hand.

He was late... again.

 

She supposed she should have expected it by then. He was a busy man. So busy it often seemed more like a long distance relationship with a sea between them rather than a couple with neighbouring condos. The phone was warm in her hands from being on for so long. The heat certainly wasn’t unwelcome against her anxious fingers. Even so, she’d have easily preferred his presence over the seemingly unending wait for either his arrival or an apologetic text as he pleaded for another rain check.

Eventually her gaze wandered from the screen below to survey her surroundings. He had picked the place this time. It was her favourite cafe. She knew every inch of the room. As she looked around her, she couldn’t help but see herself sitting across from him, laughing and just happy to spend time with him like they had done so many times before.

She spotted the table by the window when she had brought him to her secret hideaway for the first time. Then the booth in the back where she sat facing only him and the wall because he became jealous of anyone that looked at her since she was “just too pretty” that day. She laughed aloud and smiled fondly at the memory, but felt a pang in her heart at the nostalgia and longing the memory brought. She then let out a shaky sigh, abandoning her phone face down on the table in favour of her mug. The porcelain grew ever cooler as the line of coffee within slowly receded.

She could feel it coming. Soon, she would be left yet again with an empty cup and phone full of loving messages littered with apologies. As she sat there, staring blankly into the mug, she wondered yet again why she was doing this to herself.

Still, she loved him desperately and there was no doubt in her mind he loved her back. She then recalled reading that in a relationship, there would always be one that was more in love than the other. For a while she was okay with that. She didn’t mind loving him more than he loved her, and to a degree, she still didn’t. But she was growing tired of feeling like she was the only one trying anymore. Two years of their relationship had passed and they had already reached the age where friends were married with children. It was only natural of others to expect him and her to do the same. It wasn’t as if the two hadn’t discussed it either.

 

“ _It doesn’t have to be to him, just get married already_ ” her mother’s words echoed in her head and her fingers unconsciously rapped against the porcelain between her hands. “ _You’re already in your thirties. The girls talk about their grandchildren and when they ask after you, I have to say that my only daughter isn’t even engaged. It’s embarrassing._ ”

 

To anyone else’s ears that might have seemed cruel, but she knew her mother meant well. It’s just that the older woman had never been good with her words, always coming off as rude or crass unintentionally.

She lifted her mug to her lips, sipping at her coffee and relishing at the warmth of it running down her throat. At last her cup was empty, and she heard the familiar buzz of her phone vibrating against the table. So it was a call this time. She slid her index finger across the screen and brought the phone to her ear.

“Hi love, _I’m so sorry_...”


End file.
